Bakuman and Death Note Crossover
by SanaeKami
Summary: First, I do NOT own Bakuman or Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata do. SPOILERS This is a crossover between the two series. It takes place as Kira (Light) is still killing criminals and L is still trying to catch him. But, Ryuk drops yet another Death Note into the Human World...
1. Prologue

P͓̽r͓̽o͓̽l͓̽o͓̽g͓̽u͓̽e͓̽

"Oh, relax. It's not as if it's going to kill you." Said Akito Takagi, holding out a black spiral-bound notebook with a skull on the cover.

"I-I know that! It's just, you came out of nowhere! And, anyway, what do you want?" Asked Moritaka Mashiro, looking at the ground, confused.

"If I had a notebook that could kill someone, I probably wouldn't use it at all. Oh! I nearly forgot! I was wondering if you could illustrate a story for me. You can come over to my house later." Akito gave Mashiro his address and left, leaving Mashiro alone with a torn piece of paper in his hand. Little did he know, a Shinigami was about to drop a notebook that would change his life…


	2. The Notebook

The Notebook

A drop of rain fell on Moritaka's nose as he walked home. He started walking faster as it started raining heavier. It got to the point where he had to stop in a café to keep from being soaked. His eyes surveyed the seating area for an open table. He spotted one in the back and slid into the chair, it was facing a window so he could see the rain non-stop pouring outside.

"Hello! Welcome to Hava Time Cafe! Is there anything you would like to order?" A waitress said while smiling.

Moritaka was about to answer when a familiar, somewhat annoying voice rang out, "Hey Moritaka, there you are!" It was Akito. He was jumping up and down waving his arms at him. Annoyed, Moritaka waved him over and Akito took the seat with his back facing the window. The waitress smiled at the newcomer and took both of their orders, Moritaka ordering water, and Akito ordering a soda.

"I never thought I would run into you in somewhere like this!" He said gesturing to their surroundings. The building was only half full with most of the customer's heads buried in books or engaging in animated conversation. Moritaka shook his head.

"Yeah, I only stopped here because of the rain. It doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon though," said Moritaka returning his attention to the water the waitress had placed in front of him mere minutes ago. Meanwhile, Akito was pulling papers and various writing and drawing utensils out of his backpack. When finished he turned to Moritaka and started explaining what he wanted to accomplish with Moritaka.

"You see, I want to be come on of the greatest mangaka out there! But, I'll need some help to accomplish that goal, and that means you, Moritkaka Mashiro!" Akito grabbed Moritaka"s hand and shook it, with his eyes closed and with a huge smile on his face he said, "Pleasure doing business with you!" And stood up.

"Hey wait a minute! I haven't agreed to that! I mean, maybe I would if you would just tell me in a little more detail!" He grabbed onto Akito's sleeve and Akito froze.

"Well, of course, I was planning on explaining it to you when you called." Moritaka looked away and let out a quiet, "Oh."

"I guess we can talk in detail tomorrow after school then. See you!" Said Akito placing 500 ¥ on the table and walking out the door, a chime signaling his exit.

Soon after Akito's departure Moritaka finished his drink and left. It was still raining, but far from how bad it was before.

A few minutes into Moritaka's walk home he heard something fall and hit the ground behind him. He turned around and saw a black notebook with the words "Death Note" on the cover. He cautiously walked over and looked around.

It was half-past ten, and no one was to be seen on the street light lit roads. He bent down and picked the Notebook up. He flipped to the first page.

"The person who's name is written in this note shall die..."


	3. The First Name Part 1

The First Name Part One

After Moritaka read the first "rule" of the "Death Note," he quickly closed it. The wind seemed to grow stronger, and a cold chill was sent down his spine. He decided it would be best to head straight home and figure out the Notebook at home rather than the middle of the street.

It took him two train stops to get home from the café. It was around 11:30 so everyone was most likely already asleep. He tiptoed through the front door and cautiously closed and locked it. He then walked to his room and threw his bag on his bed. He immediately pulled out the notebook.

"I wonder why it's all in English," he said as he flipped the book open to the first page. There were so many rules Moritaka felt as though it would take _years to_ read them all. He frowned and pulled out his English dictionary, searching for words he did not know.

A strong draft suddenly pushed his window open and Moritaka swung around to face it. He heard the flap of wings and saw a face, an _inhuman_ face. He screamed and fell from his chair, which sent the notebook flying. The figure glided into the room and laughed a bone-chilling laugh.

"So, I see you've found my note," a raspy voice called out in a taunting tone. The creature smiled and laughed more as Moritaka shook with fear. He hoped that it wasn't there to kill him.

"W-w-what do you want from me?" He asked shakily, moving slowly towards the open door behind him.

"Well, you picked up my Death Note, so I was summoned."

"What are you, then?"

"I am a shinigami, a god of death. My name is Ryuk, but I have to say, I'm surprised."

Ryuk tilted his head and looked out the window. Moritaka closed his eyes and heard a loud flap of wings and, "I'll be seeing you soon, Moritaka Mashiro." And a laugh followed.


	4. The First Name Part 2

🖊 The First Name Part Two 💀

* * *

*Author's note-*  
I just wanted to say that I haven't watched the anime or read the manga of Bakuman in a long time so I can't remember how many appearances Moritaka's parents had or what their careers were. Thank you for reading!

-𝓢𝓪𝓷𝓪𝓮𝓚𝓪𝓶𝓲  


* * *

Moritaka stared at the open windowsill with wide eyes. What had he just seen? Should he call the police? No, they would think he was crazy, or just pulling a prank to waste their time. He looked down at the open Death Note on the floor and slid to the ground.

It would be a long night for sure.

Moritaka's alarm went off and he slowly got out of bed. He smiled thinking that the night before was all a dream. That is until he bumped into something on the way to the kitchen. He stepped back and wiped his eyes. He almost screamed when he looked up. It was a monster, or so he thought. And with that, the previous night's events came back to him. He fell back and landed with a loud THUD on the ground.

"Y-y-y-you're here?! Again?!" Moritaka stuttered as the creature laughed wickedly.

"Yes, I am. Don't you remember me saying that I would be back? I had some... business to take care of." It replied.

Moritaka gulped and stood. He needed answers, _who_ was this thing, _what_ was it? And more importantly _why was it here?_

_"_First, I have some questions." He said taking a seat on his bed while glancing at his alarm clock. _I'll be late for school_, he thought to himself as he crossed his arms.

The creature cleared its throat and laughed, "What sort of questions did you have in mind?"

"First of all, your name." He said matter of factly.

The creature tilted its head and said in a raspy voice, "Ryuk. My name's Ryuk." He laughed again. Moritaka covered his face with his hands. What was he going to do? How could he explain this? He shakily stood up and asked his next question, "Who else has one of these?" His voice shook as he spoke and Ryuk laughed again.

"And why would I tell you? What reason would I have to tell the names of the others with these books? When I'm sure you could figure it out on your own." He tilted his head back with laughter and clutched his sides.

_Alright, so you won't tell me who the others are, but I can find out on my own? _Thought Moritakahe nervously scratched his head.

A sudden scream was heard and Moritaka raced to the living room to find his mother staring at the television. She rushed over and pulled Moritaka close. Her eyes were full of tears. He started to ask what was wrong when he looked over to the T.V. He froze in his place. On the screen was a picture of his father with his name below. He quickly tuned in to the news broadcast to hear that a car had crashed on its way to the airport. He sank down onto the couch and sat in shock when he heard the suspect was one of his father's own colleagues, one who he had invited over many times and was considered a close family friend.

Moritaka then ran to his room and slammed the door shut. Ryuk was waiting for him, but he didn't even flinch as he threw the Death Note onto his desks and flipped it open. He then flipped on his own television to see the name and a photo of the suspect pop up, Hattori Takao. He grabbed a pen and started to write. And then he waited. And waited. A short while later the news anchor, Miyasaki Yasuko, announced an emergency broadcast.

_"It appears that the suspect that was apprehended in the automobile accident mere minutes ago has collapsed due to sudden cardiac arrest. That is all." _

Moritaka stared at the television in pure shock and then started to laugh. Ryuk looked curiously as Moritaka started to walk in a circle around his room. He smirked to himself thinking, _Interesting_ and flew through the open window once more leaving Moritaka alone with his thoughts.


End file.
